parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Shelter
The Shelter is an abandoned Cold War-era fortification built by the U.S. government and was sold to a fanatical militia group. The group later converted the Shelter to be used as a research facility for various scientists and militia members, with the goal of artificially evolving humans into ANMC creatures that stuck to a strict caste system. Additionally, the Shelter acts as a housing and command center, transport system to the outside, and a gateway to Neo Ark. Very little is known about the militia that ran the Shelter or what involvement the U.S. government played in its construction after selling the original property. Shelter Entrance The first area of the Shelter encountered is the entrance area past the door near No. 9's motorcycle in the last room of the Abandoned Mine. This area consists of a long hallway, where Aya Brea will battle the Ivory Stalker, followed by a small platform and an elevator. Taking the elevator at the end of the platform takes Aya to the Shelter's B1 level. Shelter B1 This level contains the Armory, the Sterilization Room, the GOLEM Freezer, a parking lot, and the living quarters. The B1's Main Corridor consists of a raised catwalk with six rooms, four at the sides and one at each end. The level is important for housing the armory, where Aya can purchase items, weapons and ammunition, and the sterilization room, which has a save point and a lift to descend to the Shelter B2. Shelter B2 The B2 level for the shelter contains almost the same layout as B1, but is important because it also houses the elevators that can take Aya to Neo Ark. The B2 level consists of another raised catwalk, but this time over water, populated by Bog Divers. Other than this, it contains the Laboratory, the Examination Room and the Breeding Room. Gallery 29-capture_02122011_132851.jpg|Eve wandering the shelter. 30-capture_02122011_132856.jpg|Eve wandering the shelter. 32-capture_02122011_132906.jpg|Eve being cornered by GOLEMs. 34-capture_02122011_132914.jpg|Eve being cornered by GOLEMs. 37-capture_02122011_132920.jpg|Eve being cornered by GOLEMs. Poisonspit.jpg|Aya in a hallway. Locations Any item marked in red requires a Medicine Wheel to pickup. Plot Devices, Daytime (which update enemy encounters) Initial: Default enemy encounter until the room has been updated #2: Aya encounters the creepy creature in the ceiling pipes. #3: Aya defeats the Glutton. #4: Aya picks up the Medicine Wheel. #5: Aya opens the Flood Gates. #6: Aya returns to the shelter after rescuing Pierce. #7: Aya answers the phone in B2 Shelter, Laboratory. #8: Aya completes the cutscene in the Pod Gantry. #9: Aya defeats the Puppet Stinger. #10: Aya meets up with the military. #11: Aya confronts No.9 for the last time. B1 Elevator Hall *Room ID#: 9 *Connects to: Secret Passage, B1 South Maintenance Walkway, B1 Main Corridor, Elevator *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: B1 South Maintenance Walkway *Room ID#: 10 *Connects to: B1 Elevator Hall, Storeroom *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Storeroom *Room ID#: 11 *Connects to: B1 South Maintenance Walkway, B1 North Maintenance Walkway, Armory *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: B1 North Maintenance Walkway *Room ID#: 12 *Connects to: Storeroom, Sleeping quarters *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Armory *Room ID#: 13 *Connects to: Storeroom, B1 Main Corridor *Pickups: SP12 *Special: Ammo Box(9mm P.B.), Ammo Box(9mm Hydra), Ammo Box(Buckshot) *Notes: Sleeping Quarters *Room ID#: 14 *Connects to: B1 North Maintenance Walkway, B1 Main Corridor *Pickups: Aeris Magazine *Special: *Notes: B1 Main Corridor *Room ID#: 15 *Connects to: B1 Elevator Hall, Armory, Sleeping quarters, Sterilization Room, Control Room, Control Room Access Tunnel *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Sterilization Room *Room ID#: 16 *Connects to: B1 Main Corridor, B1 Pod Access Tunnel *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: B1 Pod Access Tunnel *Room ID#: 17 *Connects to: Sterilization Room, Pod Service Gantry, B2 Pod Access Tunnel *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Control Room *Room ID#: 18 *Connects to: Access Tunnel, Control Room Access Tunnel *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Access Tunnel *Room ID#: 19 *Connects to: Control Room, Underground Parking, Transfer Tunnel *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Underground Parking *Room ID#: 20 *Connects to: Access Tunnel, Parking Garage *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Golem Freezer 1 *Room ID#: 21 *Connects to: Access Tunnel *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Pod Service Gantry *Room ID#: 23 *Connects to: B1 Pod Access Tunnel *Pickups: *Special: Telephone *Notes: Transfer Tunnel *Room ID#: 24 *Connects to: B1 Main Corridor, Access Tunnel *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Control Room Access Tunnel *Room ID#: 25 *Connects to: Control Room, B1 Main Corridor *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Elevator *Room ID#: 26 *Connects to: B1 Elevator Hall, B2 Elevator Hall, B3 Elevator Hall *Pickups: Yoshida's Card (Bad Ending) *Special: *Notes: B2 Elevator Hall *Room ID#: 27 *Connects to: B2 South Maintenance Walkway, B2 Main Corridor, Elevator *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: B2 South Maintenance Walkway *Room ID#: 28 *Connects to: B2 Elevator Hall, Operating Room *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Operating Room *Room ID#: 29 *Connects to: B2 South Maintenance Walkway, B2 North Maintenance Walkway, Laboratory *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: B2 North Maintenance Walkway *Room ID#: 30 *Connects to: Operating Room, Breeding Room *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Laboratory *Room ID#: 31 *Connects to: Operating Room, B2 Main Corridor *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Breeding Room *Room ID#: 32 *Connects to: B2 North Maintenance Walkway, B2 Main Corridor *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: B2 Main Corridor *Room ID#: 33 *Connects to: B2 Elevator Hall, Laboratory, Breeding Room, Septic Tank, EVE Access Tunnel, Observatory *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Septic Tank *Room ID#: 34 *Connects to: B2 Main Corridor, B2 Pod Access Tunnel *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: B2 Pod Access Tunnel *Room ID#: 35 *Connects to: B1 Pod Access Tunnel, Septic Tank, Pod Bottom *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Dumping Hole *Room ID#: 39 *Connects to: Garbage Incinerator *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Garbage Incinerator *Room ID#: 40 *Connects to: Dumping Hole, Incinerator Control Room *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Incinerator Control Room *Room ID#: 41 *Connects to: Garbage Incinerator, B3 Elevator Hall, Lower Sewer *Pickups: *Special: Telephone *Notes: B3 Elevator Hall *Room ID#: 42 *Connects to: Incinerator Control Room, Lower Sewer *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Lower Sewer *Room ID#: 43 *Connects to: Garbage Incinerator, Incinerator Control Room, Upper Sewer *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Upper Sewer *Room ID#: 44 *Connects to: Lower Sewer, Reservoir, Water Supply *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Reservoir *Room ID#: 45 *Connects to: Water Supply, Upper Sewer *Pickups: MP Boost2 *Special: *Notes: Water Supply *Room ID#: 46 *Connects to: Upper Sewer, Reservoir, Water Hole *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Pod Bottom *Room ID#: 48 *Connects to: B2 Main Corridor *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Parking Garage *Room ID#: 51 *Connects to: Underground Parking, Airlock *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Vehicular Airlock *Room ID#: 52 *Connects to: Bulwark, Airlock, Guardroom *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Bulwark *Room ID#: 53 *Connects to: Vehicular Airlock, Heliport *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Heliport *Room ID#: 54 *Connects to: Tent, Bulwark *Pickups: Mongoose (Bad Ending), MP Boost2 (Flint Survives) *Special: Ammo Box(9mm P.B.), Ammo Box(9mm Hydra), Ammo Box(Buckshot) :Good Ending: Ammo Box(Grenade), Ammo Box(5.56 Rifle) *Notes: Airlock *Room ID#: 55 *Connects to: Parking Garage, Vehicular Airlock *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Guardroom *Room ID#: 56 *Connects to: Vehicular Airlock *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Elevator *Room ID#: 57 *Connects to: EVE Access Tunnel, Corridor *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Nursery *Room ID#: 70 *Connects to: Training Room, Growth Room *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Growth Room *Room ID#: 71 *Connects to: Nursery, Garden *Pickups: Protein Capsule *Special: *Notes: Corridor *Room ID#: 72 *Connects to: Elevator, Training Room *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Training Room *Room ID#: 73 *Connects to: Corridor, Nursery *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Tent *Room ID#: 76 *Connects to: Heliport *Pickups: Ringer's Solution, Airburst x4 *Special: Telephone *Notes: Category:Locations Category:Parasite Eve II Locations